Loonatic Question
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: A Loonatic Q&A.
1. Chapter 1

**Loonatic Question**

**This will be my Q&A for the Loonatics with my OC (Ryu) **

**You can ask any question and I mean any and you can also have dares for them through reviews**

**I may not be able to answer all the questions but I'll do the best I can**

**So send your questions and dares or anything (But no flames) through reviews and we'll see how this goes.**

Rev: "Yea-guys-it'll-be-very-awesome-to-answer-you-questions."

Tech: "Just don't get any ideas with the dares."

Danger: "Yea I recommend giving Ace the most tough ones. Just my opinion.

Ace: "Oh thanks Duck."

Zadavia: "Answering question can actually be a way to kill time."

Slam: "Pfft yea kill time." He then smashed the clock.

Zadavia: "Not that kind of kill time."

Lexi: "I guess it would be nice to answer questions and do some dares. Just as long as I don't have to kiss another girl."

Ryu: "Yea like Duck. No ideas peoples.

**Send some Questions, dares, anything (no flames) through reviews and I'll see you guys next times with some answers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Questions and dares from: ZZy**

**Questions: Ace & Lexi: Do you guys like each other?**

Lexi:** "**Well Ace he's actually a pretty cool guy but…"

Ace:** "**Oh come on Lexi. I've seen moments with you and I. You're totally into me."

Lexi:*Punches*

**Duck: Do you like anyone or are you emotionless?**

Ryu: "Duck can't even spell emotionless."

Duck: "UH E-M-O-T…O-N-L-E-S no uh… yea can't spell it but I should know I'm not emotionless. I have emotions. I just never express them."

**Slam: What's your favorite food?**

Slam: "Everything's my favorite!"

Duck: "Just don't give him beans. We already encountered that before. *Shudders*.

**Tech: Do you do anything other than work on your lab?**

Tech: "Does sleeping or helping Rev with his inventions count in any other way?"

**Rev: What's the slowest you've ever gone?**

Rev:** "**Oh-please-don't-go-there."

Duck: "He's just still upset because of his past when he delivered too late. It's still pretty funny."

Rev: *Punches*

**Dares: Ace kiss Lexi**

Ace: "No problem." They begin to kiss for 30 seconds.

Ace: "See?"

Lexi: "Ew your breath smell like onions."

Ace: "Oh crap."

**Duck: Try to throw and egg at Rev (if you do you get a cookie so in other words, no cookie for you).**

Duck then threw a dozen eggs at Rev only to have them miss.

Rev: "Hey it didn't say I can't dodge them. Plus you do know you're not getting a cookie right?"

Duck: "This is just payback for punching me."

**Slam: No food for a chapter.**

Slam: "Oh okay."

**Tech: Get out of the lab.**

Tech: 0_0 really? Alright.

**Rev: (I'm soooo sorry for this!) No running for a chapter and have some birdseed cookies I made.**

Rev: "I-was-actually-expecting-this. Alright-challenge-accepted."

**That'll be all for today. Submit more Questions or dares or etc. and I'll be happy to answer them. So review and I'll see you guys next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Questions from: Zzy and Kiko E. Coyona

**Kiko E. Coyona**

** Tech: What shows do you watch… other then technical appliances**

Tech: "Well normally I would watch those family/kids shows like _My Little Pony _or _Spongebob_. But other than those, I'd rather stick to technical appliances cause it's more

"educational."

Duck: "Those shows can be educational too."

Tech: "Not to me."

**Zzy**

** Everyone: Most embarrassing moment**

Ace: "My most embarrassing moment? Having to square dance in public after losing a bet."

Ryu: "Mine would have to be my mother telling my friends my baby pictures and she still treats me like a 5 year old."

Tech: "Ugh same here."

Duck: "You guys got off easy. Mine was molting in public. I lost almost every feather on my body."

Lexi: "My most embarrassing moment is a guy who was trying to look up my skirt at junior prom."

Slam: "Mine uh dressing like Santa Clause on Thanksgiving."

Ace: "who would tell you to do that?" everyone looks at Duck.

Duck: "Well I didn't think he'd listen."

Zadavia: "Having my brother tie my shoes for me. He still does by the way."

Rev: "Well-I-do-have-a-few-embarrassing-moments. Like-the-time-where-I-accidentally-kissed-that-digusting-girl-at-school, then-there's-when-I-got-into-a-food-fight-

during-a-family-reuion, oh-then-there's-the-time-"

Tech: "Okay I think we get it."

**That's all for today. Submit more of those Questions, dares, or anything at all through reviews and I'll see you guys next time. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Q&D from Kiko E. Coyona and Zzy**

** Question from Kiko E. Coyona**

** Duck: What happened to your parents for you to end up in an orphanage?**

Duck: "Long story short. Parents got divorced cause didn't want anything to do with me, left me on an alleyway." Everyone looks at him shocked. "Kidding! Just a car accident. Some crazy driver wasn't

paying attention and crashed into them."

Ryu: "Least you'd expect from crazy people. Always be drunk drivin' and all that.

Ace: "Ya got that right."

**Dare from Zzy**

** Everyone: Play Slender.**

Slam: "Slender?" Everyone looks up the game and play it.

Ace: "GAH what the heck is that?!"

Duck: "Ahh! OMG noo! I think I need to change."

Slam: "AHHHHHHH!"

Lexi: "Alright 7 pages. I can do this…I can do this…I ca-AHHH I CAN'T DO THIS!

Rev: "Well-that's-one-page-now-two-pages-now-three-now-four-now-five-six-seven-and-eight. Okay what now? *sees Slenderman* 0_0 I can't unsee that."

Tech: "Yea I don't see what's so scary about Slender."

Ryu: "Neither do I. I mean what's so scary about a man with no face and wears a tux and he stalks out in the woods."

Tech: "But it looks like some people disagree." They see the others with scared looks. "Typical."

Ryu: "Looks like they'll have nightmares for a week."

**More Questions, Dares, ETC through review and/or PM if you want and I'll see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Questions from: Zzy **

** Have you guys ever met someone insane?**

Ryu: My ex-girlfriend Salena."

Tech: "Who else but Mallory?"

Duck: "Sylth Vester and sometimes Tweedums."

**If you had one day to live, how would you spend it?**

Duck: "Get a girlfriend, get married and have 19 kids."

Rev: "Iwouldprobablyspenditwithmyfamilymainlycausethat'swhatpeopleshoulddointheirlastmoments."

Tech: "Probably put my inventions in a safe place so Duck wouldn't touch them."

Ace: "Go on a date with Lexi."

Lexi: "Same here."

**Tech: Why do you hate being called a dog?**

Tech: "Because a dog is a house pet, and I am NOT a house pet." Ace then throws a ball and Tech gets it dog-like. "Not a house pet huh." "0_0 *Growls.*"

**Rev: Has anyone ever mistake your name for red?**

Rev: "ActuallyyesbutIreallydon'tImeanafterallitismyfavoritecolormainlycauseit'sthecolororjewlsrosesfiretheskywhenthesunsetsandeven-"

Tech: "We get the point."

Rev: "But yea a lot of people mistake me by that."

**Ace: Favorite color?**

Ace: "Yellow of course. Also blue cause it's cold like ice."

**Lexi: Favorite movie?**

Lexi: "Well there's a few of them like Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, and also Space Jam. I love the sassy Lola."

Ryu: "Sometimes I wonder why they changed her in LTS." (Looney Tunes Show)

**Duck: Change that annoying ringtone!**

Duck: "Why does everyone keep telling me to do that. Besides this ringtone happened to have saved Tech's life."

Tech: "It's still an annoying ringtone."

**Slam: Can you share your pizza with me?**

Slam offers pizza. "Anything for a fan."

**Zadavia: Can you be my friend?**

Zadavia: "Of course. I can be anyone's friend."

**Big thanks to Zzy and Kiko E Coyona for all these questions. Send more from review or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Q&D from Kiko E. Coyona and BriannaQuinn71**

** Kiko E. Coyona**

** Who is your favorite singer, band, or rapper? And what's your favorite song to them?**

Ryu: "Viva La Vida by Coldplay."

Tech: "Imagine by John Lennon."

Lexi: "We Found Love by Rihanna."

Duck: "I Want To Rock N Roll All Night by Kiss."

Rev: "Gangnam-Style-by-PSY."

Ace: "Gentleman by PSY."

Slam: "Livin La Vida Loca by Ricky Martin."

Zadavia: "It Will Rain by Bruno Mars."

**BriannaQuinn71**

** What would you do if Lexi kissed you?**

Ace: "Kiss her back."

Duck: "Probably use mouthwash considering I don't know where her mouth has been."

Lexi: "Hey unlike you I take good care of my mouth thank you very much."

Tech: "Probably no reaction."

Rev: "Kiss-her-back-I-guess."

Ryu: "Kiss her back. Though I don't know how my ex-girlfriend Salena's gonna react to that."

Slam: Um…*blushes*

**Rev call Lexi doll**

Rev: "Okay…doll."

Lexi: "DOLL?!"

Ace: "Yea 1. Never call her doll. 2. You might wanna run."

**One from myself**

** Top 3 people you think are your best friends**

Ryu: My top 3? Well I'll go for 1. Sylth Vester

2. Tech E. Coyote

3. Rev Runner

Tech: Mine would be 1. Rev Runner

2. Ace Bunny

3. Ryu Fox

Rev: 1. Rip Runner

2. Tech E. Coyote

3. Ryu Fox

Duck: 1. Myself

2. Myself

3. Myself

Ryu: "Always so conceited."

Lexi: I'd go for 1. Ace Bunny

2. Tech E. Coyote

3. Tweedums

Ace: Runner

2. Lexi Bunny

3. Danger Duck

Slam: 1. Ryu Fox

2. Sylth Vester

3. Pierre Le Pew

**Review or PM more Questions or Dares and I'll see you guys next time. Also yes Ryu is a fox and his Loonatics color is white. Also now that I mentioned it,**

** I'm actually thinking about changing my ****profile name to Ryu Fox the Loonatic or just Ryu Fox. I'll see about that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Questions from Kiko E. Coyona and myself**

** Kiko E. Coyona**

** If you guys could go out with anyone, who would it be?**

Ace: "I think you already know my answer."

Ryu: I really don't care as long as she's not like Salena.

Rev: "Same here."

Tech: "Yea."

**Which celebrity do you guys find the hottest?**

Ace: "Angelina Jolie."

Lexi: "Justin Bieber."

Ryu: "Ariana Grande."

Rev: "Nicki Minaj."

Tech: "Angelina Jolie."

Slam: "Rihanna."

Duck: "Victoria Justice."

**Myself**

** If you guys had to choose between Sony, Microsoft, or Nintendo, which would you choose?**

Lexi: "Sony."

Ryu: "Sony."

Duck: "Microsoft."

Rev: "Sony."

Tech: "Sony."

Ace: "Microsoft."

Slam: "Nintendo."

Zadavia: "Nintendo."

**Send more questions from Review or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


	8. Chapter 8

** Questions, Dares, ETC from The dark side of the Loonatics, Kiko E. Coyona, Zzy and Myself**

** The dark side of the Loonatics**

** Duck: Flirt with Ace and Lexi**

Duck: "Uh okay." He tries to be seductive only to be kicked and slapped in the face.

Ace&Lexi: "Never do that again."

**Rev: What would you do if Lexi kicked you where the sun don't shine?**

Rev: 0_0 *death glares at Lexi.*

Lexi: "What it's not like I would do it."

**Kiko E. Coyona**

** Rev: What do you think of Sonic the Hedgehog, the so called "fastest thing on the planet?"**

Rev: "He-thinks-he's-all-fast-and-such. At-least-I-can-talk-faster-than-he-can."

**Zzy**

** Listen to the Narwals Song for 10 hours.**

As they watch…

Ace: "I can't watch this anymore."

Duck: 0_0

Tech: "This is boring."

Rev: "It's-okay-but-ten-hours? MORE-LIKE-TEN-MONTHS!"

Slam: "…."

Lexi: "This is just annoying."

Ryu: "….I'm out."

Zadavia: "This seems kinda entertaining."

**Favorite video game?**

Ryu: "Kingdom Hearts."

Tech: "Kingdom Hearts."

Rev: "Kingdom Hearts."

Ace: "Street Fighter X Tekken."

Slam: "WWE."

Duck: "Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm."

Zadavia: "Legend of Zelda: The WindWaker."

**Tech: Favorite/most successful invention?**

Tech: "I'm going for the Zoomatrixes."

**Hardest villain to beat?**

Ace: "Not that we know of. They all were hard but not that hard."

**Rev: Fastest you've ever ran without using your powers (if you remember)?**

Rev: "Actually no I don't remember."

**Duck: I agree with Tech. That ringtone is really annoying and almost nothing annoys me.**

Duck: T_T what is with you people it's not like I can help it. *puts on the ringtone*

Tech: "DUCK SHUT THAT ANNOYING RIGTONE OFF!"

Ryu: "Here's a real ringtone." *puts on his ringtone (Regular Show: Ringtone, pick up your phone)*

**Ace&Lexi: What are your thoughts on Duck's annoyingness?**

Ace: "Eh, quite frustrating at first, but I get used to it."

Lexi: "It took me a long time to get used to it."

Duck: "Which gave me a lot of burnt feathers."

**Slam: Give me your opinion on my cupcakes *gives cupcakes***

Slam: "Fantastic!"

**Zadavia: Thank you for being a friend.**

Zadavia: "No probs."

**Keep on being awesome *thumbs up***

Ace: "You too doc."*winks*

**Myself**

** Ryu: What would you say to RyuxSylth romance?**

Ryu: "Uh…" *blushes*


	9. Chapter 9

** Questions, Dares, ETC from Kiko E. Coyona and The dark side of the Loonatics**

** The dark side of the Loonatics**

** Would you rather have Rev quiet or Duck quiet?**

Ace: "Duck."

Lexi: "Duck."

Tech: "Eh I go for Duck."

Slam: "Duck."

Ryu: "Duck."

Duck: "Oh thanks a lot guys."

**Lexi: Who's better looking? Rev, Tech, or Duck?**

Lexi: "Um I got to go with Tech."

**Tech: Do you ever think about eating Rev?**

Tech: "Not really no considering he's my best friend. Besides if I did, then I'd probably get beaten by his parents."

**Tech: Watch the notebook with Duck.**

Tech watches it. "Okay then."

**Rev: Do Gangnam Style.**

Rev: "I want the others to do it with me." everyone does Gangnam Style.

**Duck: I want you to change your ringtone.**

Duck: "Ryu, do you think you can link me that Regular Show ringtone song?"

Ryu: "Sure."

**Kiko E. Coyona**

** Rev: What do you think of my oc Kiko?**

Rev: "Hm-in-my opinion-she's-pretty-awesome. Better-than-the other-girls-I've seen-in-my-past. No-offense-if-that-offends-you-Lexi."

Lexi: "None taken."

**Review or PM more Questions, Dares, ETC and I'll see you guys next time.**


	10. Chapter 10

** Questions, Dares, ETC from The dark side of the Loonatics**

** The dark side of the Loonatics**

** Rev: Read my fanfiction Emotality's story and then tell me how you like it.**

Rev reads it. "Wow, very nice. It's actually feels pretty good to have a sister."

**Lexi: What would you rather wear? A really short crop top w/ jeans or a really small dress with 6" heels?**

Lexi: "Uh well I would probably go for the first one. But if I were to mix it up, I'd go for the first one with the 6" heels.

**More questions through Review or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

** Questions, Dares, ETC from The dark side of the Loonatics and Zzy**

** The dark side of the Loonatics**

** Everyone point to the team member you dislike the most.**

Everyone points at Duck and Duck points at Ryu.

Duck: "Oh thanks a lot."

**Zzy**

** Cross-dress XD, what would you do if your powers were swapped again?**

Ace: "Well we got used to it before, I'm sure we'd still be used to it."

Ryu: "Yea I mean think about my copycat technique. I can get used to other powers *snaps* just like that, even though it took them a few minutes."

Rev: "Just-as-long-as-Duck-doesn't-try-to-kill-me-like-he-almost-did."

Duck: "You had molecular regeneration man calm down."

**Favorite cartoon**

Ace: "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Duck: "My Little Pony."

Lexi: "Avatar: The Last Airbender."

Ryu: "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Rev: "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles."

Slam: "Courage the Cowardly Dog."

Tech: "I don't really have a favorite but I guess I'll go for Spongebob."

**Who likes Pokemon!?**

Everyone says "I do."

**What do you think of my OC Candi (brief description: Purple and blue hair, insane, random, crazy, thinks everyone is a unicorn, and that she can eat **

**anything and will.)**

Slam: "I like her."

Ryu: "Yea besides the whole unicorn thing, she's pretty good."

**Review or PM more questions and I'll see you guys next time. **


	12. Chapter 12

** Questions, Dares, ETC from The dark side of the Loonatics, Zzy, and myself**

** The dark side of the Loonatics**

** What did you guys want to be when you were a kid?**

Ace: "A movie star."

Lexi: "A cheerleader."

Duck: "A celebrity."

Ryu: "A singer and dancer."

Tech: "I'm already an inventor so same with Ryu."

Rev: "I'm happy with what I am now."

Slam: "Wrestler."

**Tech: Have you ever read twilight? And if you say no… just be prepared?! *evil glare* Mah-ha-ha… um I mean hehehe.**

Tech: T_T um no and whatever you plan to do with me, I'll always be prepared as long as I have my most reliable best friends with me.

Rev: "You-got-that-right."

Ryu: "Uh huh." *The dark side of the Loonatics summons 1000 phones filled with Duck's old ringtone.* **(A/N: Sorry if that's not cruel enough.)**

Ryu: "Here just put these on." *Gives Tech earmuffs*

**Duck: I want you to break one of Tech's 'toys' but you can't run away if he tries to kill you… I feel evil today sorry Duck! Maybe…**

Duck goes into Tech's lab and pulls out an invention.

Tech: "DON'T YOU DARE!"

Duck: "Sorry Tech but a dares a dare." He breaks it and puts it on fire.

Tech: "MY BABY! *Growls.*"

Duck: "Mother."

**Ace: Tell Lexi how you truly feel about her deep inside!**

Ace: "Um Lexi you're the most beautiful bunny I've ever met. When I'm with you, my heart melts away and my ears tangle and I get a few bruises for calling you the "d"

word. (Doll) Lexi, will you be my girlfriend?"

Lexi: :D Yes Ace I will! *Kisses*

** Zzy**

** Your thoughts on unicorns? I'm curious.**

Duck: "Well I don't know about Ryu since last time about that other question, but me, I love unicorns.

Ace: "If unicorns can kick some bad guy butt, then that would be awesome."

Tech: "I really don't have much thoughts on unicorns I mean cause they're mythical creatures."

Lexi: "I think unicorns are beautiful cause of their hairstyle and color."

Slam: "Eh I don't really know."

Rev: "I-think-Ihave-to-agree-with-Tech-though-they-can-be-real-if-you-believe-they-can-be-real-just-like-that-koos-guy-if-he-can-be-real-then-so-can-unicorns-you-just-

gotta-believe-it's-mental-and-keep-believing-cause-there-was-this-one-time-where-" Tech just shoves a birdseed muffin in his mouth.

Tech: "I think we get it."

**Any strange talents?**

Ryu: "Using my feet for doing bow-and-arrow."

Ace: "Doing a handstand with just my eyes."

Tech: "Using my tail for acrobatics."

**The Boys: Is listening to Justin Bieber comfortable or do you think he's a girl?**

Ryu: "I don't really think he's a girl and listening to some of his music is decent."

Tech: "I really don't have an opinion but he's okay."

Duck: "Among other music I've heard, I think he's in my top 20 being #20."

Ace: "No offense if this offends you, but I don't really like him."

Slam: "He's okay."

Rev: "Alright I guess."

**Myself**

** Favorite books?**

Ace: "Warriors."

Rev: "Seekers."

Tech&Ryu: "Survivors."

Duck: "Diary of a Wimpy Kid."

Lexi: "I actually read Teen Magazines."

Slam: "Uh I don't really read anything."

**Review or PM more questions and I'll see you guys next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

** Questions, Dares, ETC from The dark side of the Loonatics, Staticy Fox Atra, and Myself**

** The dark side of the Loonatics**

** Everyone: If someone hurt Lexi, what would you do? *crosses legs therapist style and pulls a notebook from her back magically and pushes her glasses up**

** more* (looks at them… well questioningly)**

Ace: "I would kick that guy's butt down the curb. Sorry, can't cuss."

Duck: "I would just help her up I guess."

Ryu: "I would take her to a safe place and heal her."

Lexi: "You have healing powers?"

Ryu: "Yep."

Tech: "I would just protect her and as Ace says: Beat the crap outta him."

Slam: "Same with Tech and Ace."

Rev: "I-would-get-her-outta-the-fight."

**Who do you think is the most boring person on the team… in your opinion?**

Duck: "Tech."

Tech: "Gonna go for Rev."

Lexi: "I think Rev."

Ace: "Gonna go for Duck."

Slam: "Uhhh I don't really know."

Rev: "I'd go for Duck."

Ryu: "Duck."

**Staticy Fox Atra**

** What's your favorite movie genre, and what's your favorite movie?**

Ace: "Action and Avatar."

Lexi: "Action and Space Jam. And I agree with you Ryu, they really shouldn't have changed sassy Lola to absent-minded and crazy Lola."

Duck: "Action and Rise of the Guardians."

Ryu: "Romance and Gnomeo and Juliet."

Tech: "Adventure and The Lion King."

Slam: "Humor and The Jungle Book."

Rev: "Humor-and-the-new-movie-Mr-Peabody."

**Myself**

** Ryu: Show your friends your dance moves.**

Ryu dances the Napoleon Dynamite dance.

Ace: "Amazing doc."

Lexi: "Nice."

Duck: "I think I've seen worse."

Tech: "Great dancing."

Rev: "You have earned my respect."

Slam: "Fantastic."


	14. Chapter 14

** Questions, Dares, ETC from The dark side of the Loonatics and Myself**

** The dark side of the Loonatics**

** Everyone: What's yalls fav animal?**

Ace: "Animals in the cat family."

Lexi: "Turtles."

Duck: "Ducks."

Slam: "Elephants."

Rev: "Birds."

Tech: "Foxes."

Ryu: "Animals in the dog family. Like coyotes."

**If you guys were human, what do you think you might look like!? Every detail…**

Duck: "Muscular and sexy lookin for the ladies. *winks*"

Lexi: "A regular girl I guess."

Tech: "Same here but a boy not a girl."

Rev: "Me too as long as I still have super speed."

Slam: "Eh I don't really know."

Ace: "Same as Duck (though I highly doubt he'll ever look like that)."

Ryu: "Just a normal boy but still a little muscular and long hair and all that."

**Myself**

** Ryu: What would you do if someone calls you Ry-Ry?**

Ryu: "I would smack him across the face and beat him into next week. Like Lexi does when people call her the "d" word."

**Rev and Tech: Sing "Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better**

Rev: "Anything you can do, I can do better. I can do anything better than you."

Tech: "No you can't."

Rev: "Yes I can."

Tech: "No you can't."

Rev: "Yes I can."

Tech: "No you can't."

Rev: "Yes I can yes I can."

Tech: "Anything you can be, I can be greater. Sooner or later I'm greater than you."

Rev: "No you're not."

Tech: "Yes I am."

Rev: "No you're not."

Tech: "Yes I am."

Rev: "No you're not."

Tech: "Yes I am yes I am. I can shoot a partridge *uses his freeze ray* with a single cartridge."

Rev: "I can get a sparrow *uses his dual swords as a bow and arrow* with a bow and arrow."

Tech: "I can live on bread and cheese."

Rev: "And only on that?"

Tech: "Yep."

Rev: "So can a rat."

Tech: "Any note you can sing, I can sing higher."

Rev: "I can sing any note higher than you."

Tech: "No you can't."

Rev: "Yes I can."

Tech: "*high* No you can't."

Rev: "*high* Yes I can."

Tech: "*higher* No you can't."

Rev: "*higher* Yes I can."

Tech: "*even higher* Now you can't!"

Rev: "*impossibly high* Yes I can!"

Tech: "0_0 Are you sure you're a guy?"

Rev: "Yep."

Tech: "Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper. I can buy anything cheaper than you."

Rev: "50 cents."

Tech: "40 cents."

Rev: "30 cents."

Tech: "20 cents."

Rev: "No you can't."

Tech: "Yes I can yes I can."

Rev: "Anything you can say, I can say softer."

Tech: "I can say anything softer than you."

Rev: "No you can't."

Tech: "Yes I can."

Rev: "*soft* No you can't."

Tech: "*soft* Yes I can."

Rev: "*softer* No you can't."

Tech: "*softer* Yes I can *loudly* Yes I can."

Rev: "I can eat my snicker faster than a flicker." **(A/N: Didn't wanna do that alcohol thing.)**

Tech: "I can eat it quicker and get even sicker."

Rev: "I can open any safe."

Tech: "Without getting caught?"

Rev: "Sure."

Tech: "That's what I thought ya crook."

Rev: "Any note you can hold, I can hold longer."

Tech: "I can hold any note longer than you."

Rev: "No you can't."

Tech: "Yes I can."

Rev: "No you can't."

Tech: "Yes I can."

Rev: "No you can't."

Tech: "Yes I can."

Tech&Rev: "Yes IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII *just Tech*IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII caaaaaaaaaaaaan."

Rev: "Yes you caaaaaaaaaaan."

Tech: "*dizzily* Man that took a lot of air."

Rev: "You're telling me."

Tech: "Anything you can wear, I can wear better. In what you wear I look better than you."

Rev: "In my coat?"

Tech: "In your vest."

Rev: "In my shoes?"

Tech: "In your hat."

Rev: "No you can't."

Tech: "Yes I can yes I can. Anything you can say, I can say faster."

Rev: "I can say anything faster than you."

Tech: "No you can't."

Rev: "Yes-I-can."

Tech: "No-you-can't."

Rev: "Yes-I-can."

Tech&Rev: "Yes-I-can-yes-I-can-yes-I-can."

Rev: "I can jump a hurdle *jumps over a random hurdle.*"

Tech: "I can wear a girdle."

Rev: "I can knit a sweater."

Tech: "I can fill it better."

Rev: "I can do most anything."

Tech: "Can you bake a pie."

Rev: "Yes."

Tech: "Well so can I."

Rev: "Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter."

Tech: "I can sing anything sweeter than you."

Rev: "No you can't."

Tech: "Yes I can."

Rev: "*sweetly*No you can't."

Tech: "*sweetly* Yes I can."

Rev: "*sweetly* No you can't."

Tech:"*sweetly* Yes I can."

Rev: "*sweetly* No you can't."

Tech: "*sweetly* Yes I can."

Rev: "No you can't can't can't!"

Tech: "Yes I can can can."

Tech&Rev: "Yessss IIII caaaaaannn."

**Sorry it had to be that long. That idea came into my head considering Tech and Rev have a bit of a rivalry. Review or PM more Questions, Dares, ETC and I'll **

**see you guys next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

** Questions, Dares, ETC from SariSpy56 and Myself**

** SariSpy56**

** Everyone: What would you guys do if there's a zombie attack in Acmetropolis?**

Ace: "We would probably get some sharp stuff and just go at it."

**Myself**

** Favorite YouTube video?**

Ace: "Substitute Teacher."

Duck: "Batman and Superman team up."

Lexi: "Batman Meets the Riddler."

Tech: "Yamimash videos."

Rev: "PewDiePie videos."

Slam: "Glozell Challenge videos."

Ryu: "Markiplier videos."

**Review or PM more Questions, Dares, ETC and I'll see you guys next time**


	16. Chapter 16

** Questions, Dares, ETC from SariSpy56 and Zzy**

** SariSpy56**

** Everyone: Least favorite animal?**

Ace: "Porcupines."

Duck: "Zebras."

Slam: "Dinosaurs."

Rev: "Frogs."

Lexi: "Skunks."

Tech: "Kangaroos."

Ryu: "Squirrels."

**Your worst fear?**

Ace: "Sonic. EXE creepypasta."

Duck: "Slenderman."

Lexi: "Tails Doll creepypasta."

Ryu: "My family being destroyed."

Rev: "Same here."

Tech: "Same with Ace especially with the "I AM GOD" image."

Slam: "Thunderstorms."

**Zzy**

** Ace: Call Lexi the 'd' word. You can run, but you can't use your powers.**

Ace: "Fine. Doll." Then he runs away.

Lexi: "DOLL?!" she chases him.

Ryu: "And here we go again."

**Lexi: Dance to "Single Ladies" by Beyonce.**

Lexi: "Alright no probs." She puts on the music and dances perfectly.

Ace: "0_0"

Ryu: "Tongue off the floor Ace."

**Duck: Take Slam's pizza (mwhahahahahahaha!)**

Duck: "Okay then." He takes the pizza.

Slam: "HEY!"

**Slam: Get your pizza back from Duck.**

Slam: "I'd love to."

Duck: "Mother." Slam beats him up. "Call Dr. Weisburg." Duck said painfully.

**Tech: Sit next to Rev (you'll see why in the next dare.)**

Tech: "Okay." He sits next to Rev.

**Rev: Talk as fast as you can for as long as you can and Tech or anyone but you can shut you up.**

Rev: "Well-okay-even-though-I-don't-know-what-to-say-but-I-guess-this-would-be-a-great-time-to-tell-you-guys-about-my-childhood-"

He goes on for 10 hours. "And-that's-basically-how-my-childhood-was-you-like-it?"

Tech: "*shuddering* Talking…too…much…information."

Lexi: "So…much…to…take…in."

Ace: "I don't think I've ever talked to someone while not being able to talk back. Until now and now I don't think I want to talk to anybody else for today."

Duck just fell asleep.

Slam was just eating pizza while listening then he fell asleep.

Ryu: "That-was-a-nice-story-Rev-thanks-so-much-for-sharing."

Rev: "Well-thank-you."

**Review or PM more questions and I'll see you guys next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

** Questions, Dares, ETC from The dark side of the Loonatics, SariSpy56 and Myself**

** SariSpy56**

** Rev: No talking for the remainder of the chapter.**

Rev: "…."

**Duck: Call Lexi the d-word and you can't use your teleportation to get away.**

Duck: "Hey doll."

Lexi: "DOLL?!"

Duck: "Mother."

**Tech: Does it get annoying whenever you get injured all the time?**

Tech: "Yes, yes it does."

**Tech: Does your family have ant "roadrunner issues?"**

Tech: "Most of them do."

**Everyone: What's your favorite video game?**

Ace: "Call of Duty Ghosts."

Duck: "Sonic the Hedgehog."

Lexi: "Skylanders Swap Force."

Slam: "WWE."

Tech: "Kingdom Hearts."

Ryu: "Kingdom Hearts."

**Point to a member you like the most.**

Ace and Lexi point at each other.

Tech points at Ryu.

Rev points at Tech.

Ryu points at both Tech and Rev.

Duck points at Ace.

Slam just hugs everyone.

**The dark side of the Loonatics**

** Everyone: If you could change the color of your costume, what color would you choose?**

Ace: "Red."

Lexi: "Maroon."

Duck: "Blue."

Tech: "Brown."

Slam: "Orange."

Ryu: "Green."

**Tech: Do you have a crush on Mastermind? And why?**

Tech: "No because she's crazy, my antagonist, and she calls me a dog and I am not a dog, I am a coyote."

Ace: "Uh but you do know that coyotes are related to dogs right?"

Tech: "Yes I know Ace but still I don't like being called that."

Ryu: "I feel ya. I mean people think that because I have a close relation to dogs considering I'm a fox…yea."

**Myself**

** Ryu: "What would your life be if you and Tech were brothers?**

Ryu: "Well considering we do have a close relation, I guess it would be a normal thing."

Tech: "Yea I mean it really wouldn't be a big deal really."


	18. Chapter 18

** Questions, Dares, ETC from SariSpyr56, Staticy Fox Atra, The dark side of the Loonatics, and Myself**

** SariSpy56**

** Ace&Lexi: Ever heard of Bugs Bunny?**

Ace: "Of course. He's my ancestor."

Lexi: "He's also Lola's crush."

**Duck: Do you still think of Pinkster as a friend or no?**

Duck: "Well considering that he went all betrayal on us, no."

**Everyone: How's school loife?**

Ace: "It's okay when you don't have to be dealing with girls all the time."

Ryu: "Same here."

Rev: "It's-alright."

Duck: "It's insanely horrible. Like my ancestor, I had a name of Dorky Duck."

Tech: "It was pretty good when you have other people who are jealous of your work."

Slam: "Ehhh…"

Lexi: "Same with Ace and Ryu but with guys."

**Everyone but Rev: If Rev and Sonic the Hedgehog had a race to see who's the fastest, who would win?**

Tech: "I'd say Rev especially when it comes to talking fast.'

Duck: "I go for Rev."

Ryu: "Definitely Rev."

Lexi: "I'd actually say Sonic."

Slam: "I say Rev."

Ace: "I'm thinking Sonic."

** Staticy Fox Atra**

** Everyone: (It's a bit personal but…) When did all of you guys lose your virginity?**

Ace: "0_0 um…I actually lost mine with Lexi."

Lexi: "Same here."

Tech: "Mine is a lot personal but here's a hint: It was with a fox and a roadrunner. If you got it, I know it's crazy but hey if you love someone, you love em."

Ryu: "That's what I tell people."

Rev: "Exactamundo."

Slam: "What's virginity?" Ace explains it to him. "Um I don't think I ever did."

Duck: "The Duckinator does not lose his virginity."

Ace: "I thought you did with Trina." (LTS Tina's descendant)

Duck: "Oh great. Way to say that in front of her."

**The dark side of the Loonatics**

** Everyone: What would you do if you had your own holiday like; Lexi day…or Duck da- well maybe I shouldn't push it that far… I mean he is Duck?! **

** If we gave him his own day…he might explode from having a swelled head! *tries to hold her laughter in but goes into a hysterical laughing fit!***

Duck: "Oh yea very funny."

Lexi: "Well if I had my own holiday, I'd want everyone to look their handsome or prettiest."

Ace: "I'd want everyone to have swords like mine."

Tech: "I'd want everyone to show what type of invention they can do."

Rev: "I'd-want-everyone-to-talk-very-fast-run-very-fast-eat-birdseeds-and-" Tech grabs his beak.

Tech: "Don't go that far."

Slam: "I'd want everyone to enter a wrestling match."

Ryu: "I'd want my holiday to be dragon based. Mainly cause it represents my name, which is Japanese for dragon."

**Myself**

** Ryu: This is out of nowhere but I dare you and Zadavia to kiss.**

Ryu: "0_0 um Zadavia?"

Zadavia: "A dare is a dare." They kiss for a minute.

Duck: "Well it looks as though someone seemed like they enjoyed it."

Ryu: "*Slaps* SHUT UP!"

**Review or PM more Questions, Dares, ETC and I'll see you guys next time.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Questions, Dares, ETC from SariSpy56 and Myself**

**SariSpy56**

**Everyone: What's your family like?**

Ace: "Movie stars."

Duck: "Nice yet sometimes despicable."

Rev: "Kind family."

Tech: "Inventors."

Slam: "Wrestlers."

Lexi: "Nice family."

Ryu: "Dragon Masters."

**Duck: What happened to your real parents?**

Duck: "Car accident."

**Tech: Do you have roadrunner issues?**

Tech: "If I did, Rev wouldn't be my best friend."

**Slam: I dare you to eat 200 pizzas.**

Slam: "Alright!" he eats them in 50 seconds. "*burps* pardon me."

**Everyone: I dare you to watch one of Bugs Bunny's famous short "What's Opera Doc?"**

They watch it.

Ace: "Wow. Least I'd expect from my ancestor."

**Zadavia: What are the lyrics of Freleng's national anthem?**

Zadavia: "I honestly don't think I can say. Sorry."

**Myself**

**Everyone: Favorite Pokemon(s)?**

Ace: "Pikachu and Jolteon."

Lexi: "Snivy."

Slam: "Dragonite."

Duck: "Espeon and Umbreon."

Ryu: "Zekrom and Rashiram."

Tech: "Latios and Latias."

Rev: "Palkia and Dialga."


	20. Chapter 20

**Questions, Dares, ETC from Myself**

** Everyone: What genre of music do you guys like?**

Ace: "Hip Hop."

Lexi: "Rock and Roll."

Slam: "Rock and Roll."

Duck: "Jazz."

Tech: "Pop."

Rev: "Pop."

Ryu: "Pop."

**Everyone but Ryu and Ace: If Ryu and Ace went into a swordfight: Dual-wielding Dragon Swords vs Guardian Strike Sword, who would win?**

Lexi: "Well Ace's sword does release a lot of energy, but Ryu's dual-wielding can summon dragons, so I think Ryu.

Duck: "Ryu because he wields one backhand and the other forehand, which in my opinion gives him better combat skills."

Rev: "I think I go for Ace."

Tech: "I'd say Ace."

Slam: "I'd say stalemate."

**Review or PM more questions and I'll see you guys next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

** A remaining Question from SariSpy56 (Sorry I didn't answer this.)**

** Everyone: If you could go back in time, what would you guys do that will change the future?**

Tech: "Try and help my ancestor Wile with his inventions to make it so they do work."

Ryu: "Help my ancestor Xinini defeat his antagonist Razor."

Ace: "Nothing really."

Slam: "Enter my ancestor Taz into a wrestling match."

Lexi: "For sassy Lola nothing but for absent-minded and crazy Lola, I would get her some mental help."

Rev: "Nothing-really-besides-the-fact-that-my-ancestor's-always-being-chased-by-a-certain-someone's-ancestor *glares at Tech.*"

Tech: "What?"

Duck: "Keep my ancestor from being gullible especially with that whole "rabbit season, duck season" thing."

Ace: "But you got to admit doc, it is duck season."

Duck: "It's rabbit season."

Ace: "Duck season."

Duck: "Rabbit season."

Ace: "Duck season."

Duck: "Rabbit season."

Ace: "Duck season."

Duck: "Rabbit season."

Ace: "Uh…Rabbit season."

Duck: "Duck season."

Ace: "Rabbit season."

Duck: "Duck season."

Ace: "Rabbit season."

Duck: "I say it's Duck season, and I say fire." Electro J. Fudd shoots him.

Duck: "You're despicable."

**Myself**

** Anyone: Least favorite song**

Tech: "That "Can You Feel The Sunshine" song from that Tails Doll creepypasta from Sonic R. Sunshine my tail."

Ryu: "I agree with you Tech."

**Review or PM more Questions, Dares, ETC and I'll see you guys next time.**


	22. Chapter 22

** Questions, Dares, ETC from Guest, SariSpy56, and Myself**

**Guest**

**Ace: Ask Lexi to marry you**

Ace gets down on one knee. "Lexi will you marry me?"

Lexi: "I'd love to but let's wait until we're adults okay?"

Ace: "Alright then."

**SariSpy56**

**What do you guys think would happen in the future?**

Ace: "I'll be married to Lexi."

Ryu: "Just a prediction but maybe I'll live a life with people I have connections with. While singing and dancing come along.

Duck: "I'll get married to Trina."

Rev: "My future's already happening."

Tech: "I'll probably be a technology teacher."

Slam: "I'll hold another championship for wrestling."

Lexi: "I'll be married to Ace and I'll be a cheerleader."

**Myself**

** Ryu, Rev, and Tech: Are you guys excited for KH 2.5 HD Remix and KH 3?**

Ryu: "You know we are."

Rev: "Yayuh!"

Tech: "The excitement is killing me."

**Who here is a Just Dancer?**

Ace, Lexi, Rev, Tech, and Ryu raise their hands.

**What's your favorite cartoon characters?**

Ace: "Finn and Jake from Adventure Time."

Duck: "Tom and Jerry."

Lexi: "Starfire and Raven from Teen Titans."

Slam: "Goku and Vegeta from DBZ."

Tech: "Donatello and April from TMNT."

Rev: "Mordecai and Rigby from Regular Show."

Ryu: "Krypto and Bat Hound from Krypto the Superdog."

**Send more Questions, Dares, ETC from Review or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


	23. Chapter 23

** Questions, Dares, ETC from The dark side of the Loonatics, and Myself**

** The dark side of the Loonatics**

** Everyone: Who's your favorite character from TMNT 2K12 VERSION?**

Ace: "Leo."

Duck: "Mikey."

Lexi: "April."

Slam: "Raph."

Tech: "Donnie."

Rev: "Karai."

Ryu: "Master Splinter."

**Myself**

** Anyone besides Tech: Who has an antagonist?**

Ryu: "I do. His name is Kurayami and he was once my mentor but after being too far in darkness, I went against him and now he wants vengeance."

Tech: "Yea I know how that feels."


	24. Chapter 24

** Questions, Dares, ETC from Zzy and Myself**

** Zzy**

** Tech: Make (eatable) pancakes.**

Tech: "Okay then." He makes the pancakes in 10 minutes.

Duck: "It really takes you that long."

"Tech: "If they're eatable, then yes."

**Everyone: If you haven't read BEN Drowned please do so, after you do I suggest you talk to **

**Cleverbot and watch the video proof.**

They read the story and watch the video.

Ace: "Now I want to play Majora's Mask just to see if that's real."

Tech: "It was okay but the music was scary."

Duck: "I actually never got the story and the video. I mean it's BEN Drowned yet the story and the video just talk

about what's happening in the game Majora's Mask."

Ryu: "You really don't look into it Duck. If you noticed in the save files, they say "BEN" then "Drowned" then "YourTurn."

Doesn't that click in your head."

Duck: "Not really."

Then they talk to Cleverbot.

Rev: "How-does-Cleverbot-know-about-the-story-now-that-is-creepy."

**Everyone: Read/watch any of Jhonen Vasquez's work.**

Ace: "We actually saw one of his shows Invader Zim."

Ryu: "That shows pretty cool."

Duck: "Yea I believe I've seen worse."

**Anyone but Lexi: Try to cheerlead or do gymnastics.**

Ace does Rhythmic Ribbon gymnastics.

Lexi: "How do you do that?"

Ace: "Ever since I've been with the ladies in the past, they teach a lot of this stuff."

**Myself**

** Ryu: Happy 4 days until your 15****th**** birthday.**

Ryu: "Well thank you. Hopefully someone can get that memorized." He looks at Duck.

Duck: "What. I would never forget your birthday."

Ryu: "Then when is my birthday."

Duck: "April 3rd of course." Ryu triple facepalms. "April 2nd." "Hey I was close."

**Send more Questions, Dares, ETC through Review or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Questions, Dares, ETC from The dark side of the Loonatics and SariSpy56**

**The dark side of the Loonatics**

**Everyone: What's your favorite holiday?**

Ace: "Thanksgiving."

Duck: "April Fool's Day."

Lexi: "St. Patrick's Day."

Slam: "Halloween."

Tech: "Thanksgiving."

Rev: "Christmas."

Ryu: "Christmas."

**SariSpy56**

**Everyone: Watch Randy Cunningham 9****th**** Grade Ninja.**

They watch it.

Ace: "Wow."

Ryu: "Eh decent."

Slam: "Cool."

**Send more Questions, Dares, ETC from Review or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
